Torn- A Teen Titans AU
by SpectroLux
Summary: In an alternate universe, the Titans have never met each other, lies a Quadrant. Quadrant Gamma, the shining star of the universe. But there is a shifting in the universe, The Black Mesa has been stolen, this could lead to disaster. Captain Garfield Mark Logan must retrieve the Mesa if he wants to keep everyone alive. But how can he do that if He's fallen in love with its thief?
1. Details

**Hello Guys!**

**It's SpectroLux Back With Another TT Story! But It's An AU This Time. There Are A Whole Bunch Of Video Game And Movie Easter Eggs In This Story, So If You Spot Them You Get A Prize! The Easter Egg Hunt Starts On This Page... So Go!**

**Before We Begin Here Are Some Definitions You'll Need To Know:**

**The Mass Effect- **What Caused All The Human Survivors To Evacuate Earth, It Happened In Year 277X. The Mass Effect Destroyed All Biologicals Slowly, Killing Each Thing Off One By One, This Is Why Some Humans Were Able To Escape. Ties In With Biological Shock

**The Biological Shock- **When The Black Mesa Touches The Surface Of A Planet All Biological Entities Are Oblitherated With The Force Of A Thousand Suns. Can Happen Over A Period Of Centuries, Or A Quick Second

**T.R.O.N Suit- **Thermoregulated Radio Signalling and Optoteck Nano Suit, Used By Ranger And Some Criminals

**Optoteck-** New Technology That Connects Clothes And Devices Such As Vehicles To The Nervous System Allowing Full Mental Control Over The Object

**Black Mesa-** What Causes A BioShock. The Device Created A Milenia Ago In Case A Total Wipeout Needed To Happen. It Is A Small Black Box That Can Kill You If You Dare Look At Its Insides Without Proper Protection. It Is Too Horrifying To Explain Any Further, Though No One Really Knows Who Created It

**BiPedal-** A Motorcycle Like Bike That Connects To Your Nerval Interface Using Optoteck, Everyone Is Required One

**Bio Mask-** A Mask That Uses Optoteck To Mold Your Face To Different Features, Is Great For Disguises And Is Regularly Used By Criminals

**Bio Suit-** Similar To Above, But Just A Suit

**Quadrant Gamma-** The Universe That Had To Be Migrated To After The Mass Effect, It Is Approximately Five Times The Distance That Pluto Is From Sun

**Delta Prime-** A Planet In Quadrant Gamma, Where The Middle Class Aliens And Humans Choose To Live

**Omega Prime-** Another Quadrant Gamma Planet, Where Worker Aliens And Humans Live, Quite Bad Conditions

**Nova Prime-** The Main Quadrant Gamma Planet, Holds The Gamma Core Source Of Power And Life For The Whole Quadrant. Government And Upper Class Cirises Live Here

**Arcadia Prime-**One More Planet In Quadrant Gamma, Any One Of Any Class Can Live Here, As It Is A City State Planet

**Biotek-** Biological Teck made to Alter Your Genes And Give You Alien/Superhuman Powers. Uses Extracted Space Slug Hormones That Diffuse Into Your Blood Stream. Similar To Optotek

**Gamma Core-** The Thing That Supports All Life And Power In Quadrant Gamma, Without It Every Living Thing Would Die From Core Deprivation, And Eventually The Core Would Meltdown Having A Similar Effect As The Black Mesa Does. Everything Would Deteriorate Slowly. No Body Has Quite Figured Out A Safe Way To Keep Everyone Alive.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The hooded figure deftly traversed the rugged landscape. The area was an empty desolate planet commonly referred to as the Earth, no one knew what it meant though. Legend had it that there had been some kind of big disaster and that the survivors had fled Earth becoming founding fathers of the beautiful Gamma Quadrant.<p>

Maybe Earth had been beautiful before, but now all that was left were ancient decrepit buildings, rubble, decayed Biologicals, and a stark absence of plants. In the air hung a purple haze, remnants of pollution. The figure took notice of the haze and had come prepared with an abandoned pollution mask they'd found. They saw a small white object in the distance and as they neared it became clear that the object was definitely not small at all. It was a massive building, once tall white marble pillars now stood falling apart, and the blank varnish of the building had been coming apart for a long while. This was a structure that had been left to waste, rotting beams of woods covered the front door, at least they thought it was the front door. A handsaw was whipped out, and for a while the sound of a turning blade filled the silent air. Soon the beams were pushed apart and the mysterious visitor entered. All around were decayed Biologicals, only bones were all remained. The figure gagged at the horrid smell that pervaded the room. They peered around the large entrance way looking for their prize. On the walls of the hall were pictures of past leaders, the one that was most interesting was of a man with dark skin. That shade of skin was quite common in the Quadrant, and it surprised the traveler to find memories of a person with the common skin pigment on such an abandoned planet, they even had dark skin themself. The man in the picture had sparkling brown eyes, though the portrait was smudged and torn, the power of the man emanated greatly.

The traveler tore their gaze away from the portrait to begin ransacking the rooms of the great white building, as much as they could ransack a destroyed building. Coming upon the last of the one hundred rooms, and beginning to lose hope, the person merely scanned the room with an Optoteck imager for any signs of energy.

The scanner suddenly imploded startling the lone person. They smiled grimly, this was definitely the room.

And there it was. The legendary Black Mesa, the famed destroyer of worlds. With tentative gloved hands the Mesa was picked up. The mystery figure pulled down their mask. Mischievous green eyes carefully studied the dangerous item, it practically radiated with energy and power, something to be feared. Spextra grinned and hefted her prize into her bag, she also tore the pollution mask off her face, it wouldn't be needed any more. She turned to leave, but met face first with the barrel of a fun. At the end of that gun was a young man with shaggy blonde hair, soft blue eyes, and a wry smile on his face.

"Drop the Mesa and no one gets hurt," he said slowly in a voice like smooth honey. Spextra toyed the Black Mesa she'd just pulled out of her bag; her raced although she didn't show it she was terrified of the gun. Her eyes were locked onto her assailants, both held the unwavering gaze.

"Why would I give something so dangerous to _you_?" She teased. The man shifted the gun and Spextra gulped silently. It was an Optotek version AK-47 that extended from the arm of his suit, the kind that only Rangers received. His eyes flickered to the weapon in her hand. Spextra followed his eyes. "Oh, you _really_ want it?" She took a small slow step backwards. "Then you gotta catch it." She jumped, and a hover-board materialized beneath her feet. The gun toting man cursed under his breath as Spextra sped off through a large hole in the building into the haggard distance, Cape blowing in the starchy wind. The gun retracted back into his suit as he sprinted through the hole after her. Waiting for him was a BiPedal that he vaulted onto the starting the high speed chase.

The two traveled across the wasted terrain of Earth, each time that her assailant neared, Spextra would always speed up, pushing her Optoteck to the limit. The blue eyed stranger soon closed the gap between the two getting dangerously close to knocking Spextra off her hover board. Spextra leaned forward willing her board to go faster, she was nearing the quarry where her ship was stationed, if only she could just make it.

Spextra spared a glance over her shoulder only to see those same startlingly blue eyes glaring at her. The stranger reached over and plucked the Black Mesa from Spextra's hand and before she could even blink he stopped sharply, her goal in his hands. Spextra meanwhile toppled over, startled, crashing roughly into the rock quarry. Her back slammed against the hull of her ship, and her hover board cracked into pieces beside her. Warm red blood dripped down her forehead, blurring her vision, but that was barely felt over the anger of losing what she came for.

The young man stood at the edge of the quarry, next to his BiPedal, looking down at her with a smirk on his face. Spextra glared at his smug face. "Thanks for the prize doll!" He said with a wink before materializing into a million particles.

The last thing Spextra saw disappear was the precious Mesa he held in his hand, then it was gone.

All she was left with was the empty silence that clouded the abandoned planet, and rubble, lots and lots of rubble. "Damn it all to Nebulae's Crown!" Spextra cursed her fist slamming against the hull. She breathed heavily, calming herself. Her eyes turned upward to the dark purple sky. No sun shone through the thick clouds, no stars glittered in the dull sky. Spextra was alone on a desolate, yet dangerous planet. She sighed and pushed herself up grasping the ship as support. She clung to the ship and pulled herself to the deck door, minding her possibly fractured spine and broken head.

"SX-1," she gasped into the biological identifier of the door, it also scanned her eyes. The door slid open with a soft swoosh. Spextra walked limply towards the medical supplies, hearing the door close shit behind her. A hacking cough suddenly overtook her, it lasted for a minute before she regained her breath.

"Stupid Earth pollution," she muttered while getting out a single dose of bioteck anesthesia. She swallowed the small clear white pill and pressed her hand to her forehead. The bleeding crack in her head sealed up leaving tracks of blue sparks behind. She then moved her hand to her back and felt the bones move in to place, healing themselves. Spextra stretched her body out, healing always left her feeling stiff. Her eyes wandered to the map on the dashboard of the ship, she grimaced at it.

"_No Rangers know_, my ass" she muttered pushing the map aside. The Rangers blue eyes flashed once again in her mind. She growled.

'I will get the Black Mesa back even if it is that last thing I do."

Little did she know that it really would be the last thing she'd do.

* * *

><strong>Hey Guys, New Story!<strong>

**I Hope Y'all Rate And Review, Spress The Word About Mi Stories. **

**Can Anyone Guess The Easter Eggs Here?**

**Does Anyone Know Who The Ranger Is? It's Probably Really Obvious.**

**Sincerely,**

**~SpectroLux**


End file.
